An Imposter of a brother
by Goddess95
Summary: *Sequel to "Don't say goodbye"* Cronus has a new plan and he plans nothing to spoil his little "family reunion" with a brother of Jay's, but he is not like any other brother. No, he is an impostor on a mission. JxT, AxA, OxOC, RxR Full summary inside
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone!!!!!!! IM BACK! with my second fan-fic!! Now, thsi si a sequel to my previous story, 'Weaknesses and Pain' so enjoy!!!!

DISCALAIMER: I do not own COTT, but i do own my ideas adn OC's, like James, and later on maybe Madelia.

OK! so heres the full summary

Summary: Jay's mother dies in a serious accident, when Cronus finds a way to dfeat them, wit ht he help of Hecates descendant. Jay's mother comes to him in a dream, wit ha rather perculiar boy, just like him, when he eyes Theresa, hwo was satnding next to Jay, Jay gets angry, and hell lets loose, litterally. Later on, Theresa has a vison, of exactly liek Jay had, but shorter, when she has a surpise bum into soemone that freaks her out, and the other person, possibly Jay's brother. But is he working fo Cronus? Will things turn out ok? Or does Jay actually have a brother?

Read on to find out....

Ok, cya guys, hope u enjoy! RxR!!!

Goddess95

PROLOUGE

As Cronus paced back and froth, anger and frustration building up inside him, he looked into his pool.

"All snug and warm, Jay? Well, not for long!" He screamed as he punched the pool water he image of 7 sleeping heroes disappeared into the ripples of the green and blue water. "ARGH! I can't BELIEVE she's alive!" he said as his bottom eye lid twitched.

"YOU SAID NOTHING COULD BRING HER BACK!"

"I know I did, but that stupid monster I cooped up in there let her out!" said the mysterious boy in Cronus' lair. "But don't worry, we have a better plan, a much better plan."

Cronus calmed down, fixing his suit as he tried to calm his anger. He raised an eye brow towards the young man.

"Go on, dear descendant of Hecates"

The descendant of Hecates, the boy, whispered his plan into Cronus' ear.

Cronus laughed at the boy's brilliant plan.

"You have served well, dear James, do what ever you have to do and this time, nothing will stand in my way, from a little family reunion gone bad!" He laughed manically, as James turned into a different figure, much looking like one particular boy of the seven heroes, maybe a bit too familiar.

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. 1 A perfect life turned upside down

CHAPTER 1 *A PERFECT LIFE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN*

The morning sun shone bright through the pale glass panel and onto the sleeping faces of the seven heroes, sleeping in front of the T.V, making their faces go a light shade of orange. Jay slowly twisted and turned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes together. He felt a warm body close to his as he looked down onto the couch, and there, curled up into a ball, was his sleeping beauty sleeping in his arms.

The orange reflected on her face and her orange waves of hair, making her look like the sunset on the horizon, beautiful and breath taking, hard to draw your eyes off.

Her face had a smile, telling him that she was having a nice, peaceful dream for once in the last week.

Looking back on the past week he had, he really didn't know what Cronus was capable of. He knew his weakness, and wouldn't stop until it was destroyed.

But he would find more time for her now, to watch over her, to be more like a boyfriend, and not a psycho person obsessed with Cronus and anal about defeating him.

He noticed the sun was begging in to annoy her, and got up, quickly and quietly, to the window and pulled the shade down, making sure not to step on his sleeping friends that lay on the floor.

As he pulled it down, the room fell dark and silent, as he looked at everyone, peacefully sleeping.

Atlanta and Archie were snuggled up on the couch, close together and Archie's arm around her waist.

Odie was on the floor, whispering in his sleep, something about Madelia. Jay was happy Odie finally found someone. He saw Herry, on the floor the blanket not even covering one inch of his body, one hand in the empty bowl of popcorn and one hand on the floor, with the remote laying in his hand.

He looked at Neil, on the floor with a million and one cushions behind his head, with his mirror standing up in front of him. 'I'm guessing when he wakes up, the first thing he's see is himself' Jay said to himself.

Then there lay Theresa, on the couch, now and then shivering in the cold. It was quite chilly inside the house, since it was begging of winter. He rushed over to her and grabbed the blanket off the floor, as he brought it up o her sleek, skinny shoulders, and sat next to her, stroking her hair and looking, dazed, at her angelic face.

'I can't believe I nearly lost her' he thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone in the kitchen.

He kissed the sleeping angle on her forehead, and got up to leave to answer the phone.

As he walked to the kitchen, hitting his bare feet one by one on the cold patterned tiles, he thought as his life, right now, except fro Cronus, perfect.

The ring of the phone became louder and louder, as he neared the phone, wondering who was ringing at 7am in the morning.

He picked up the phone as he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ah, Jay, am I correct?" The man said, with all seriousness.

"Ah, yes, may I ask whose calling?" he asked back, curious.

"It's the New Olympia Hospital, I'm afraid we have some bad news." The presumed to be doctor said.

Jay's heart stopped. Bad news?

Jay had no reply as thoughts crossed his mind furiously.

"Er… your mother, Mrs…."

"Yes I know my mothers name, no please, tell me what's the bad news?" Jay said, rising his anger level a little.

"Um, well, yes, you see, she was involved in a car accident, a vital car accident."

The phone dropped, and the line was cut short.


	3. 2 Promise me something

CHAPTER 2 *PROMISE ME SOMETHING*

Jay stood in front of the counter, shocked at what he had just heard.

He heard foot steps rush into the kitchen, as he saw the person he was gazing at just moments ago, thinking how life was so perfect, and now, was turned upside down.

"Jay… is everything… ok?" she asked, noticing the paleness in his face. He's knees buckled, as he found it hard to stand, and leaned on the counter for support.

Theresa noticed this, and helped him onto one of the couches, where tears started to form in his eyes.

Theresa, full of concern and worry, picked up he blanket and wrapped it around Jay's shivering body, both from the cold, fear and sadness in his heart.

"My… my mother is…. Dead…" he said, as the water works started to pour from his face.

Theresa stood, shocked, worried, sad, and concerned, like a truck had just ran her over.

"Oh Jay" she said, voice a bit queasy.

"I… I just can't… keep the people I love, safe." He said, in between whipping tears.

"Jay, that's not true, and you know it." Theresa said, placing a hand on his tense shoulders. She felt them relax, as the warmth of her hand touched his cold, bumpy skin.

"No, it's true, I couldn't keep you safe from Cronus, and… I nearly lost you… forever… and now my mum… is …. Gone" he said, balling into tears.

"Jay, there was nothing for you to do to help your mother, and it wasn't your fault that I was… captured." She said, comforting him as she whipped away his tears.

Jay looked into Theresa's comforting, green forest eyes, and felt like everything she said was true. But he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Theresa" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Yes Jay?" she said, looking into his soft chocolate eyes.

"Promise me something." He said, not looking away.

"Anything" she said, not even blinking, for she was in a trance, in a maze, stuck in his beautiful eyes.

"Promise me, that you will never leave me, ever." He said.

"I promise." She said, gripping his hand.

"And I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you. Ever." He said, smiling at her. 'she's so beautiful' he said, as he remembered something in his pocket.

"Oh, here, I got this for you." He got out a pretty necklace, that engraved on the top was a 'T', exactly like the one on her necklace.

"omg, Jay, it's beautiful!" she said, admiring the necklace.

"And don't worry, there's nothing wrong wit this one, I had it specially made by Aphestas. " Jay said, wit ha giggle. Theresa giggled back, happy to see him giggle.

"Thank you." She said, as she hugged him. "Can you…?"

"Sure" eh said as he put it on her sleek neck. She pushed her hair to the side, as he clipped it on.

She turned around, and looked at him in the face. He was still upset and glum, as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Jay, please, you couldn't have done anything anyway" she said, placing her hand back.

He didn't move, and continued to twiddled his thumbs. She sighed.

"Jay, please, promise me to lighten up, it's not your fault."

He looked up at her pleading face. She hate it when he was sad and glum, and he hated her sadness because of his sadness.

"But…"

"Please Jay." She had pleading eyes.

"Fine" he said.

"Great" she said, as she snuggled into a hug.

"Awe, cute." Atlanta said.

"Mwah mwah!" Archie said, imitating a kiss.

"Ah, Atlanta! Archie!" Theresa said, blushing. "Didn't hear you guys wake up."

"Hello, good morning Atlanta, Archie. You know, I wouldn't talk if I were you. Did you guys have a nice sleep? Were you guys warm enough, cuddle bear 1 and cuddle bear 2?" Jay said, getting a bit peeved.

"What's up with him?" Archie said in an annoyed tone, his smiling laugh disappearing.

Theresa waved her hands in the air, mouthing "don't ask", but it was too late.

Jay began to cry more. He loved his mother, as much as he loved anyone. He missed her smile, her mother-ish lies, like he's mommy dot, he missed her lectures for leaving the Greek Mythology books around the house, he missed every little thing about her.

He ran out of the room and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, great going 'Macho-man'" Theresa said, following Jay.

Archie stood there, stunned. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away Archie, I don't need you 'Macho-man' lectures right now!" he shouted, sinking his head into he pillow.

"Jay? Are you ok?" Someone said, as Jay later realized, it was not Archie, but a familiar woman's voice.

"T… Theresa, sorry I thought you were…"

"Archie, I know." Theresa said as she gracefully sat on the bed next to him. "Are you ok?"

"She was my mother, the one who tucked me in at night, the one who would tell me stories about Jason, the one who showed me the stars, and I never got to say goodbye" he said, tears filling his eyes.

"I know how you feel, hen my mother died, I was as hysteric as any rich girl was. People teased me at school, they never knew hoe it felt, to watch kids be picked up from the school by their mothers, instead of being forced to take the train every morning and night, get home, let yourself in, lock yourself in your room and cry yourself to sleep, while my dad was at work, eating doughnuts and running his… whatever he as running. See, I don't even know, because he never had the time for me, ever." Theresa poured her heart out, as tears lifted into her eyes, making them shimmer.

Jay stood, stunned, and never thought how much it hurt, until now.

"I'm… sorry Theresa, I never knew." He said, whipping her tears.

"Thanks, but as you grow older, it sort of… well… doesn't bother you that much. You learn that, everything in life happens for a reason. But anyway, you look like you need some sleep, you look awful, and you just woke up." Theresa said, giggling. Jay couldn't help but giggle with her, struggling to keep his eyes open. He let out a yawn.

"What did I deserve to have a great person like you" Jay asked, stroking her cheek.

"I love you too Jay," she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams"

She left the room, taking graceful, silent steps as she strode out the door.

Jay lay on his soft, fluffy pillow, and felt his eye lids close, on their own, finding it hard to keep them open, expecting to have a sweet dream when he drifted off to dream land, but boy was he wrong.


	4. 3 A really bad dream

Heres 3rd chapter! hope you like! Please RxR! I need to know if its good or not!!

Oh adn btw, James in an OC.

Um, just to mention the people in the bush fires like my other sotry, its glad to hear that more than 30,000,000 dollars was raised, adn that people are starting to rebuild. But the smoke in believeable! and it stinks! lol anyway

Enjoy!

Goddess95

CHAPTER 3 *A REALLY BAD DREAM*

_JAY'S DREAM_

Jay was in a room of white, pure white. 4 white walls, 1 white ceiling and 1 white, concrete floor. He looked around, turning in a 360 degree angle. Next to him was his best friend, Theresa, who actually was more than a friend, but a great loved one.

"What is this place?" he thought out loud.

"Hello, Jay" he heard a familiar voice behind him. It made his heart stop, as he turned around.

"M…Mum?" he said, looking at a bright light behind him.

It floated down towards him and his soul mate, Theresa, at a rapid speed. Suddenly it stopped, and a woman appeared, who looked liked his mother. She was in a beautiful gown, looked like it was made by the God's, she wore a leaf tiara on her beautiful, brown hair, much like his own. Her long, wavy hair blew in the wind as her brown eyes sparkled in the light. He missed his mother so much, he ran and hugged her, really tight, just like old times.

"I have something to show you, young Jason," said his mother. Jay felt like the spirit of his mother was… well… off, and it never occurred to him how she knew about his ancestor. But he ignored those feelings and was so delighted that she was with him, for one last time.

Suddenly, a boy appeared next to her, much like him, but, cooler. Like Neil, but with Jay's face and features. He had longer brown hair, with bright blonde streaks flowing from the top of his head. He had a designer shirt on, that had a big label of "DnG" on the back. He had tight blue jeans on, and globe shoes on, making him look like the coolest person on earth.

'Neil and him would go perfect together' he thought.

He gave him a look of confusion, and he didn't know why, but they ran together and engaged in a tight loving hug.

He had never seen this man, but something told him he should, but something else told him there was something also off about him as well.

He heard his mother whisper something, but couldn't hear what she said.

He opened his eyes, to look at the mysterious similar guy hugging him, as he saw the man was not looking at him, but at another person. He followed his gaze, and realized it was towards Theresa, but to his joy, she was not looking at the guy, but at Jay, tears of joy in her eyes. He became angry.

'who is this guy? Who does eh think he is? I can't believe he has the nerve to try to steal my girl, my gorgeous Theresa" he thought, anger clearly in his eyes.

He pushed the guy away, as the guy looked at him, a sly, evil grin on his face.

He laughed manically, evil and fire in his eyes.

Jay felt fear, confusion and anger on his face, boiling in his blood.

He looked at Theresa, as terrified as he was.

The guy grew bigger and bigger, flames of red fire surrounding his giant body.

He diverted his eyes to Theresa, grinning angrily and evilly at her, as Jay took a step backwards in front of her in order to protect her. But the person was too powerful and greedy, picked him up and threw him into a wall.

The person picked Theresa up in his big, ginormous hand, as she yelped for help.

"Jay… help me!" she cried, as her long pale arm outstretched towards him.

The man laughed evilly, when there was another laugh to be heard, it was, he later realized, the laugh that belonged to the only sick, crazy man, or should he say God, that would think up a plan like this.

"Jay! Jay!" he heard Theresa cry, as suddenly, he sprang up, screaming "NO!" when he knocked heads with someone.

He rubbed his swore head with pain.

"Ow!" he heard a voice, someone's voice he was happy to hear.

"Theresa!" he cried as he hugged her, panting and sweating. 'It was only a dream, it was only a dream, thank Zeus it was only a dream!' he thought, glad to be back into the arms of Theresa. He pulled out of the hug to look at her face, to see if it really was his Theresa.

Sure enough, it was her. Her red hair flowed down onto her back, not one curl out of place, her eyes as green as emeralds in the sun, shimmering and sparkling on her pale, angelic face.

"Jay, are you alright?" Theresa asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. Sorry about the…," He said, still shaking, as he pointed to the bump on her head.

"You, look, scared, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, stroking her soft hand on his tense, wet and pale cheek.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" he said, calming down. "A really bad dream"


	5. 4 A trapped soul

Hey, its me,

thanks fro reading my stories, bacause if ur reading this then u must be reading my story.... ANYWAY

please RxR, nad enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh adn btw if you ahevn't noticed, I am a bug Jay x Theresa fan, so, i try to add AxA and some OC relationships, but most of my stoies are mainly based on JxT.

Anyway, cya and enjoy!

Goddess95

CHAPTER 4 *A TRAPPED SOUL*

"Well? Did it work?" Cronus shouted, at the boy meditating at his feet.

"Patience. Besides, he is a gullible man, Cronus, and I am sure he'll take the bait… but…"

"BUT…?!"

"He… he's not strong enough, and neither am I, and… what's this? There's some one intruding our vision…

"No doubt that stupid physic, Theresa" Cronus snapped back. "Will it work or not!"

"Umm…I don't know if…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Cronus screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW?! AGNON _KNOWS _ MORE THAN YOU!"

The boy looked insulted as Cronus pointed a finger at the big, fat, ugly goofy giant.

The giant smiled at being appreciated, when he realized the joke, and put a face of hurt and anger. The other giants laughed behind him, but shut up when they heard Cronus speak.

"I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT AGNON KNOWS BETTER! OK? YOU TELL ME, WHAT, EVERYDAY!? YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! If you don't want my help, I'll be off now!" he shouted back.

"Ahh, James are you sure about that? Aren't you forgetting something? Something like… I don't know… your soul?"

James stopped dead in his tracks as he spun around. He was defeated, he knew he was.

"Don't forget our deal, descendant of Hecates. Once you leave this realm, without my powers, your nothing, literally! Besides, if your too chicken…" Cronus laughed.

"wait, hold it there old man. I ma NOT a chicken, ok? I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Said the boy, furious with anger.

"Prove it." Cronus said, folding his arms.

"F… Fine." He said unwillingly. "I'm going to my room, I'm tired." He left and headed towards the closed off cave which was named his room.

Cronus laughed to himself. "Dumb teenage fool! Always works like a charm."

James pushed the rock back, with much difficulty, and lay on his hard bed, which was made of a flat rock with one blanket and a pillow, shaped in Cronus head. He threw the pillow into he wall.

"ARGH! Stupid Cronus!" he screamed in anger.

He lay on his other side, facing the wall. Above his head was supposed to be a window, covered by torn curtains.

He pulled them back, and on the window panel was a picture of the seven heroes, with darts scattered on their faces, except for one, one beautiful red head. Beside her was a brunette boy, smiling, with his arm around her waist, as he held her protectively.

"PFT!" he thought as he analyses the brunette. 'For someone who loves her so much, it's funny, you can't protect her, not even your mother, dear, poor Jay."

He grabbed 3 darts and threw them at Jay's face. 2 landed right between his eyes, and one landed 1 inch form Theresa's face.

"Oh no" He said, as he rushed towards the torn picture.

He pulled it out, and stroked the picture of her.

"Hecates always did have a soft spot for Thesues." A voice said behind him. "I guess it runs in the family."

His heart, mind and blood froze inside f him as he pulled the curtains back.

"I… have no idea what you're… talking about…" James said, covering up the curtain.

"Oh don't poppy cock with me, junior. I know your feelings for that stupid little physic girl. And you know what? This may come to our advantage."


	6. 5 A vision of a dream

Hi, sorry the last chapter was so short, im sure this one will maek up to you fro it.

I hope

Anyway, enjoy, adn RxR, and ill try to add more AxA in future chapters for those AxA fans.

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 5 *A VISION OF A DREAM*

In the kitchen there was not a sound to be heard, as everyone ate their breakfast silently. The only noise to be heard was the crunching of Co-co pops and Corn Flakes and the clashing of spoons onto the sides of the bowl.

Jay and Theresa, being the last ones to finished, ended up at the table, alone.

"So… Jay… are you ready to talk about your nightmare?" Theresa asked.

She got no reply as he fiddled around with his spoon. She sighed.

"You know Jay, if I helps, some dreams… are just dreams, some come and some go, some don't mean anything, and some may, but you shouldn't worry about it Jay, whatever it was."

"Yeah… I guess." He said. 'Maybe she's right." He thought. 'Maybe it was just a dream.' But every time he'd try to think about something else, the image of the man, that evil, sick man, burned his vision, scaring him for life. No way was he going to let this creep lay on finger on Theresa. No way hozzay. More and more anger built up inside him as he ran over his dream.

He was interrupted when he realized Theresa was calling his name.

"Jay? Hello Jay! Earth to Jay!" she yelled, waving a hand in his face.

"Huh?" he said.

"You, err… bent the… spoon."

He looked down at his untouched bowl, with the crooked spoon in his red, pale hands.

'Woops' he thought.

"Jay are you sure you're alright?" she asked, concerned. She moved and sat on the chair next to him, and lay a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as her hand made contact with his polo shirt, her vision became blurry and blue.

_Theresa's vision._

She was in a room, but everything seemed blue, as all her visions. She turned to see Jay standing beside her, just as confused.

Suddenly there was alight behind her, and the memories in the necklace came back to her like a waterfall. It felt exactly like in the necklace, her life beaming on top of her, the man in the shadow, except there was no window.

She turned, slower to Jay, and saw a beautiful figure.

"Hello Jay" it said, in a peaceful voice. Although she had not seen this woman before, she had a feeling it was Jay's mother that died only a few days r hours ago, she was not sure.

"M…mum?" Jay said.

She looked at the woman before her and her love.

"Well, I see where the looks came from." She thought.

"I have something to show you, young Jason." Jay's mother said.

She saw them embrace into a great tight hug, as she watched with tears of joy. It was like watching a soap opera show and mother and son are reunited, for one last time.

But she had feeling, like something was wrong. 'What's wrong with me? This is Jay's mother? How would I know if there's something suspicious. I mean, get real Theresa' she thought. 'Wait; hang on a minute, young Jason…' She was interrupted when a figure appeared, a boy.

"Wow, he's cute… wait what am I saying? I love Jay… oh, Jay!" she thought. The sound of Jay's name rang sweet bells in her ears as she watched Jay and the mysterious person hug. As the boy got closer and closer, she realized how much he looked like Jay, a bit too much. Like a cross between Neil and Jay.

She heard a voice start to talk behind her as she turned around, and heard the woman, Jay's mum speak.

"Brothers reunited"

Theresa's heart froze. '_Brothers? BROTHERS!_ _They_ are _brothers?!"_ Theresa freaked out as she woke back into reality.

"Theresa, are you ok?" Jay asked, shaking her body. She was pale, and her face had a frightened expression.

"I… I have to get some fresh air!" she said, as she ran out the door.

Jay stood, dazed and confused. 'Did she just have a vision? Oh no… she didn't see my dream, did she?' Suddenly he felt afraid and scared as he ran to the door. He looked out to see nothing, she was gone, long gone. 'wow' he thought. 'She's a fast runner'

Theresa ran and ran and ran, to no where in particular, just anywhere. He couldn't have a brother, could he?

'Was that his dream? Was that why he was so afraid and dazed?' she thought, collapsing on the ground from tiredness. She lay there, panting heavily trying to catch her breath, on the soft green grass that acted like a cushion beneath her.

Her hair swayed out from all angles beside her, as she took slow, deep breaths.

She got back on her knees, as she heard… voices, sort of a familiar voice.

Usually on a day like this, there would be no one, at his time, wondering the park.

She couldn't help but feel she knew one of the voices, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ok, I got it, master." The one guy said.

"great." Said the other, familiar voice.

She followed the voices, until she came behind a man, with brown hair and blonde tips, long, but not too long, with a shirt that on the back had "DnG" in big letters, and tight blue jeans on.

His hair was perfect, his clothes sat perfect on his body, his muscular and broad body that was in perfect shape.

"Wait, I've seen you before" she whispered to herself, not expecting anyone to hear.

The boy, as Theresa guess heard what she said, turned around to face the girl who he had heard speak, and looked her in the eyes.

Theresa's heart froze, when she recognized the boy.

His hair, his clothes, his body, his… everything, became so obvious. It was the boy form Jay's dream, the boy from her vision, the duplicate of Jay.

Her eyes widened as the boy's face turned from his serous face, to a scared, surprised face.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he chocked on his Sylvia.

"You…" Theresa whispered. She knew, at the back of her mind, that something bad was going to happen, by the look on the guys face. She silently and unnoticeably pulled out her PMR, and dialed the number of her friend's PMR and record button.

Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her head and fell to the floor, along with her PMR, now broken into millions of pieces.

"Sorry." He whispered, before he ran into the distance.

Theresa had the urge to run after him, catch him, find out what this was all about and move on, but her legs wouldn't listen, neither would her mind or eyes.

The sides of her vision blurred, and everything went fuzzy, until everything blanked out and everything was dark, really dark, as she lay on the ground, helplessly and unconscious, waiting for someone to find her. Eventually.


	7. 6 A sign

Hey guys, chapter 6, sorry i havent updadted in a while. Thanks fro your review Aussieheroine, thanks.

Like to say soemthing about the bush fires again, and the memorial service here in OZ goes well, and that everyone who lost their lives to the fies are remembered always.

Enjoy! RxR

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 6 *A SIGN*

"Hey Jay what's up?" Atlanta said hearing all the noise.

"I don't know, Atlanta, I think she had a vision, then took off to get some air." Jay replied, standing in front of the open doorway. He was worried, scared, helpless, he didn't even know what was going on.

"Well, come on, she can take care of herself." Atlanta said.

"That's what you said the last time Atlanta." Jay said.

"She could be anywhere by now, she's a fast runner you know."

"No kidding" Jay said, trying to see if he could see any of her vibrant, silky hair among the heads he saw from he door, finding no luck.

He was tossing up between going to find her or to stay put, waiting for her safe return, but he remembered in Chiron's office; "…am not a porcelain doll that you let go of and breaks easily, I am a warrior, a descendant of Thesues. Why can't you see that?", and he decided not to, she may get upset again and start another fight.

He closed the door and rested his hand on the prickly wood that made the entrance to his home, the brownstone. He wondered if his decision was the right decision, until he was interrupted by a particular red head.

"Listen, I heard about your mother…" Atlanta said.

Jay blanked out. The name of his mother brought back the memory of his dream, which brought back the memory of the guy, and his schemes, which reminded him how lonely and alone Theresa was outside.

He sat on the couch.

"Ok, now, lets watch a movie… let's see, ah, this one!" Atlanta said, picking a dvd form the cabinet.

Archie laughed.

"That? You want to watch that? That's a horror movie."

"Oh, not again" Herry said " I'm getting pop corn."

"Let me help you Herry," Odie called, finding any excuse to not witness a world war 3 between Archie and Atlanta.

"Oh? And what's wrong with that?" Atlanta said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's a horror movie" Archie said.

"And…" Atlanta said tapping her foot.

"I want to watch an adventure movie! Like… 'The Mummy', or 'Indiana Jones'" Archie said putting the horror movie back.

"Who died and made you king?" Atlanta said smiling.

"Me" Archie replied.

"Oh?" Atlanta said, taking a tickling attack position.

"Oh no you don't Atlanta!"

"Oh yes I will Archie-kins"

They had a tickle war, which also classed as WW3.

"Would you guys put a sock in it already? There are more important things to worry about, like the safety of our team mates!" Jay said angrily. He was interrupted by his thoughts of Theresa, and he was begging to get peeved.

Archie and Atlanta looked at each other.

"Let me re-phrase that; 'Would you guys stop having fun and be serious like me and worry constantly about my girlfriend.'" Archie said, imitating his voice.

"no… and I do not sound like that…" Jay said.

Archie and Atlanta were in stitches. They were; laughing so hard they nearly fell over.

But Jay was too worried to notice.

'Please send me a sign… a hint…. Anything for Zeus sake.' Jay thought running his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly his PMR beeped. Everyone froze on the spot. No one was laughing, no one was talking, no one was moving.

"Wait, but everyone's here" Archie said, counting the heads. "Except for…"

"Theresa!" Jay screamed on his PMR. He heard a thud, and everything blackened and became fuzzy.

He could hear a voice, though.

"Sorry" It said.

"Wait… I know that voice…" he said. He remembered his dream, and his "Sorry" before grabbing his red headed beauty while he stood and watched.

"no…NO!" he screamed, as he ran out the door, with no jacket, no sense, no idea, not even any shoes.

He just ran to what looked like before the line cut out not their video message, the park.

He ran, bumping into people he really didn't care who he bumped.

He didn't stop, not at one moment, not too take a breath, not to rest his aching legs, nothing.

He kept on running, with the image of his darling love that could be in serious danger. He somehow realized, that he was having, sort of like déjà vu, when he was running the previous times that week for her safety, although, he wished that the events that took place those past days were not the same.

He rounded the corner, as the park benches came into view. He ran faster and faster, and yet, it seemed it took forever to reach the park.

He shut his eyes, expecting the worst, her absence. "Please let her be there! Please!" he wished as he opened his eyes one by one, wishing, hoping he could see her, he couldn't live to know that she was in danger, once again. He just couldn't.


	8. 7 My Angel

Enjoy, chapter 7!!! RxR

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 7 *MY ANGEL*

As soon as his eyes re adjusted, he saw orange waves from the corner of his eyes.

A burst of hope and happiness exploded in his heart, as he turned around slowly, to the direction of the orange stands of hair that belonged to his beloved.

He saw her, lying on the ground. Unconscious, but still alive.

On the back of her head was a massive mark, almost dinted in her head, blood seeping out.

He knelt on the ground next to her, as he felt guilt and sadness destroy his happiness.

"Oh Theresa, I'm so sorry" he said, as he laid his gentle lips on her pale, yet soft cheek.

His kiss left a burning sensation on his lips, as he drew away, and noticed that colour had blushed into her face, making her look more and more beautiful.

'Funny' Jay thought to himself. 'Unconscious, bleeding and pale, she still looks beautiful, as an angel.'

"My angel" he said out loud this time.

He laid her head in his lap, rocking her head as tears fell form his eyes.

"If I didn't let you go, if I wasn't worrying about that stupid dream, this wouldn't have happened" he thought.

Soon enough, Herry's truck arrived, as six worried warriors came out.

"OH GOD!" Atlanta said, putting her hand in front of her eyes. "What do I do, Jinx her?"

"It's not your fault" Archie said putting his arms around Atlanta.

"You're so right Archie" Neil said, looking into his mirror. "It's Jay's fault"

Atlanta kicked Neil's leg.

"OW!" he screeched turning to Atlanta. "Watch the designer top, unless you want to Iron it 6 times to get every single crease out"

"Make me" Atlanta said grinning at Neil.

"Never mind Atlanta, Neil's right." Jay said, breaking up to the new born fight. Everyone turned to Jay, who was looking at the dirt on the ground, although he could feel 4 pairs of eyes on him since Neil was too busy picking the microscopic dust of his clothes and mirror.

The four teenagers could not keep their laughter inside of them any longer, and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"A…Are you serious… Jay?" Herry said in between laughs.

"I… I know! Neil… right!" Odie laughed harder. "GET REAL"

Neil crossed his arms. "HMPH!" he said.

He looked at the only person not laughing at him, destroying his heart and feelings like every other time in his life.

"Ah, hello? Massively destroyed lover boy over here, with a bleeding girl in his lap! I am I like the only one thinking about Theresa here?" Neil said, pointing to the couple. Everyone put on their serious faces and Herry picked up Theresa. He saw the hurt and disappointment in jay's eyes.

"Sorry dude, we have to get her to Chiron"

Jay nodded in agreement as they piled in Herry's truck.

Theresa was lying across the 4 passenger in the back, her head on Jay's lap.

Jay stroked her hair behind her ear, making her face fuller and more beautiful. He was trapped in her beauty, unable to free himself.

Looking at her closed eyes hurt him so bad, he wanted them to flutter open and eyes glitter as his would meet hers. But it didn't to his dismay.

"Jay it's not your fault" Atlanta said next to him, snapping him out of his trance/

He didn't reply. Atlanta sighed.

"Jay, do you think Theresa wants you to feel guilty? Too feel bad? Sad?"

Jay was silent, but this time, he was thinking. He knew Atlanta was right, it was the last thing that she would have wanted. He lightened up a bit.

"You're right Atlanta." He finally said.

"That's 10 dollars." Atlanta said opening her hand. Archie and Neil sighed as they passed her a 10 bill.

"Who knew she would be so lucky?" Archie complained.

"I know, it's not my fault I'm so lucky" Neil said, looking in his mirror.

"No… never mind" Archie said.

"Ok, we're here" Herry said, opening the door and picking up Theresa.

"Careful…" Jay said, concerned for the sleeping angel in Herry's arms.

"Relax, I've got it under control." Herry sighed, rushing towards the school. Jay sighed as he followed behind Herry, virtually ripping the pendant off his neck and placing it into the lock. They keys golden hand spun in a 360 direction, as the door unlocked it's self and 7 heroes pushed their way through and into he cramped janitors closet where their portal lay, a blue vortex, swirling magically on it's own, breath takingly gorgeous. But for the seven heroes, they have been going in and out of the beautiful vortex and thought of it as a normal door way now. They stepped through the portal and found themselves inside a beautiful palace, known as the secret hide out of the Gods. It was a castle, higher than anyone would imagine, with a glass sealing and white walls. In the middle stood a golden statue of the King of God's and son of their enemy, Zeus.

The heroes ignore the statue and rushed towards Chiron's office.

On their way, the bumped into a certain Goddess. Infact, the queen of goddesses, Hera.

"What in the name of Zeus is wrong?" she shouted, watching the six heroes race down the halls.

"We would like to know the same thing, miss Hera" Odie said, stopping in front of the goddess. Hera's hair was tied up in a tight bun, and her long goddess like dress sat perfectly as always. The back of her dress flowed behind her moving body when she was walking in graceful steps, but when she got angry or ignored, she had the face of a bull, anger and death glares shooting from her face in all directions.

Odie thought it was better to answer her question.

"Come with me" she said, leading them to Chiron's office. They walked through many halls as they approached the door that separated Chiron's office and the people behind it.

"I'll take that" Hera said, clapping her hands. Theresa's body instantly floated in mid air, and followed Hera through Chiron's door.

Herry slouched down on a chair, exhausted of his work out carrying her from the car to Chiron's office.

"She couldn't have done that before? She isn't a feather exactly you know." Herry said.

Hera's face reappeared from the doors. "Pardon Herry" she asked with sarcasm.

"N..nothing miss Hera!" he said quickly, almost too quickly.

Jay took a step closer towards the door.

"Stay here Jay." Hera said, hand on his shoulder. "We will call you if she awakens or if we have any news."

Jay nodded; no way was he going to fight with her, again.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Atlanta said.

A tear streaked from his face. He didn't know if she was in a bad state or just unconscious, or if she could die on him any second. All he knew was that the guy who did this to her would pay, he would personally see to that.


	9. 8 A deals a deal

Hey guys!

Sorry I havn't updated! I know how evil of me! illl try to change my habbits. lol

Thank you so muc Aussie heroine for you GREAT review!!! thanks a million!

Sprry, this chapter is short. But... yeah

anyway, if u guys have anyone has any ideas, im open!!

As usual, i want to mention the bush fire victims, and the 3 uncontrollable fires here in Victoria in Oz, and pray that they go away! lol

anyway, enjoy! Oh, and im thinking of ieas for a next stroy, and wirrting a few notes, ill post a few chapters once this story is near compleshion... if thats a word. LOL

RxR

Goddess95

CHAPTER 8 *A DEALS A DEAL*

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!" Cronus yelled.

"I… was… confused and scared… she wasn't supposed to show up…" They boy stuttered, very scared of the flaming red Cronus that towered over him.

"I DON'T CARE! I made a deal with Hecates, that I would get revenge for her on that little red headed brat for what she had done to her, in return USEFUL help from her descendant. Now I have given you Hecates powers and the chance to have a soul, AND YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN" Cronus shouted at the boy.

The boy shut his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the pig ugly face, screaming into his ear before him. That and his breath stunk like rotten meat left out fro a 100 years.

"But… I haven't, I have great a plan, I swear, just please!! Don't take my soul away form me again! I made sure I hit her heard enough that she will probably not remember anything!" he shouted in defense.

"She is a hero, a physic for Zeus sake! It's not that hard to figure it out JAMES!" Cronus shouted, his anger getting to his sanity.

"I know… but I have a plan, I swear, it's worth it" he said. "I hope"

Cronus calmed down as he whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Your plan better BE as GREAT as you say, or you are toast." Cronus said turning his back. "You are excused."

James was about to leave when he threw a box about 6 cm by 8cm. Cronus looked at the box that said, "Tic-Tacs", and threw them against the wall.

"What are you trying to do, KILL ME!" Cronus shouted.

'If only' James muttered softly.

"I CAN'T EAT THE FOOD OF THE MORTALS!" Cronus shouted once again.

"Whoops, I forgot, CYA!" he rushed towards his so called 'room' and sighed a breath of relief. "But seriously, do something about your breath"

As he lay on his poor excuse for a bed, thoughts and voices crossed his mind. He played back the scene at the park, and the scene e had just witnessed with Cronus.

"Man, has he got anger issues! I barely made it out alive!"

His plan rolled through his head, his heart and mind debating weather it was worth it, the pain and suffering the 7 would endure. He wondered if his 'brilliant' plan would actually work, and the consequences and outcome the world would face if it did work, and he broke the prophesy.

"Stupid mortals" he said laughing at their stupidity that they showed to him. "They have no idea. They are so predictable."

He rolled over and stared at the stars, hoping there would be a sign, or comfort that they would project to him. But the stars of Tartarus, where he was kept in a cave hidden by secrets and magic, projected no hope or comfort, they just seemed and probably were just a bunch of white dots, in ugly constellations, burning the sky's peaceful blackness. They were nothing like the stars on Earth that Jay and the other mortals looked at and were watched by. The one's on earth were hope filled gleaming and shining white beads of pearls on a velvet black blanket, in beautiful and meaningful constellations of heroes and pictures. How he would love to watch them shine onto his pale skin, and feel the heat they would project, that would make his heart rise and gleam with hope and happiness. But instead he was stuck with a crazed God, helping him and planning evil schemes to destruct the world and rule it like true evil rulers, and give the world the suffering and pain that his life was made up with, pain the world had never experienced in their lives.

'If only I could live a normal life with the girl of my dreams, the house of my dreams, a great career, a soul and Cronus gone and out of my life. But I owe my life to Hecates after what I had done, and how she used me to get revenge on the 7, especially the angel of a girl who banished her into a world of pain and snow, in Cronus' favor. DAMN I hate this life. If only I can live my dreams!'

He turned over and cried fro his losses and his horrible life that imprisoned him from freedom and will. But the image of the girl burned a scar in his mind. But he knew she wouldn't come to her sense without a little convincing, since her heart belonged to the man of her dreams, Jay.

'_Jay_'

The name cursed his mind and made his face screw up at the thought of him.

"Someday, I will fulfill my dreams" he thought out loud. "No puny mortal will stand in my way"


	10. 9 waking Up

CHAPTER 9 *WAKING UP*

Theresa stirred as her heavy eyes lifted, showing her the world she had been kept from for what seemed to feel like ages. She felt like a truck had ran her over, and then reversed just to make her day. She had no idea what had happened to her, all she remembered was having a stroll in the park… or was she running away… but from what? So many questions buzzed through her aching head, adding pain to the throbbing head that was in so much pain, no pain killer can kill.

As she fluttered her eyes, her eye balls adjusting to the light, she expected to see tree's, grass and a near by playground, with benches scattered everywhere. But instead she saw a cream ceiling. 'I don't remember a building in the park' she thought out loud.

Suddenly, her peaceful awakening was crashed, when she felt tight warm arms wrap around her, or was it crashed?

The arms that held her protectively felt…good to her, felt loving, felt like the sensation you experience when you taste the first dip of hot chocolate in your mouth, as it crackles and mingles with your tongue. Mmmm, chocolate, she thought. But as she thought about chocolate, a pair of eyes appeared in her mind.

"Theresa!" A familiar voice shouted beside her. In instinct, she faced her head toward the loud call, and instead of seeing the park she expected to see, she saw a face that matched the eyes. His fair as brown as his eye's that glowed and sparkled on his well made face.

_Jay_

The name rang in her mind, rang sweet bells of chimes in her ears and mind, and for a split second, the pain and numbness in her head and body went away, and all was left was love and happiness.

"Jay… is that you?" she said, hoping that he would say yes, and she was not going crazy.

"Theresa, I'm here…" he started to say.

"You have been for the last 2 days" A woman said on her other side. For a second her mind went blank and a body didn't come to mind with the voice, until she came in range of sight, and remembered the face of her best friend.

"Atlanta?" she asked, a pinch of doubt in her voice.

"Yeah" She said, kneeling by the bed.

"I…don't understand… what happened?" Theresa asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Well… we were hoping you would tell us" another voice said. She looked over to the direction the voice spoke form and saw 5 teenagers standing over her, concern and worry on their faces.

"I… don't know Odie… I really don't… the last thing I remember was walking in the park… was I really out for 2 days?"

"PSH! Ah, YEAH" Neil said.

"You were knocked out… pretty hard" Jay said in a concerned voice.

"knocked… out?" At these words, a flash back played in Theresa's mind as her vision tuned into a haze of blue.

She saw a scene from what seemed in birds eye view, of herself and a shadow.

She stood scared and afraid of what lay before her. The shadow, what seemed of a man, stood over her, shaking as much as her. The figure of herself pulled out a PMR, and pressed record and SOS button. Then she saw the man lift a rock, and knock her out, as she fell to the floor unconscious. The man ran away, leaving her deserted and in an unconscious state. Her vision ended, and reality came crashing down on her.

"Theresa… are you ok? Did you have a vision?" Jay called, fear and concern in his high pitched voice.

"Where's my PMR" Theresa replied. She knew the answer would come from her PMR, and that it should show the man whom attacked her.

"I… you, I don't know, we just found you… and brought you here" Herry said.

"Why?" Jay asked, hope rising that the PMR would give some sort of clue of who did this.

"I… don't know… but I have to find it" She lifter her head, pain expanding to her whole forehead. She felt the side of her head, and found an abnormal bump the size of a rock. "Ow" she cried in pain.

"I don't think so young lady" a voice said, sternly, but she could sense concern for her health as well. "You need your rest, you are in no shape to find anything"

"Yes Hera" Theresa answered. She made herself seem upset she could join the search and be her normal self, as much as she did, Hera was right. She was in no shape to even lift her head without it feeling like she's lifting a bulldozer.

"We'll find it… you really think this may lead us to a suspect?" Archie asked.

"Well, I think so" Theresa said, laying back down.

"Well we better get to work then, come on, let's head out" Jay said in a determined voice. He wasn't going to let this creep get away with hurting his beloved angel, no way in hell.

As he led the group out the door towards Herry's truck, he whispered something that reassured himself his promise to get this guy, and get him good;

'Don't worry Theresa, we'll find who did this to you, if my life depends on it.'


	11. 10 A raided search party

Wow, htis chapter went longer than I expected! 5,943 words! Waoh! any way, theres an explaination.... it hink. Well, they are all out to search for the PMR like in the last chapter, adn they split into Nort South East and West, and bump into a little troble. It has different sections, like what happens int he north, then east, then south, then west, adn then back to the north and so on, but in the end the meet up together, and meet an extra "IMPOSTER"

But anyway, RxR!

Goddess95 :)

PS: usuall note for bush fires (F) hope evryones house gets rebuilt itht he near 70,000,000 dollars they raised, plus whatever money they get for the oncert with ALL the latest artists red cross is holding. Wow, alot of money. LOL but its fro a good cause.

CHATPER 10 *A RAIDED SEARCH PARTY*

"So, where did we find her again?" Neil asked.

"I think over there… or maybe over there…" Jay said.

"You don't know!?" Neil said.

"Hey! It was a dramatic moment, it was the last thing that came to us then that we should pin point her exact location Neil"

"Ok then, we need to search the park" Odie said. "That's if the guy wasn't smart and stole the PMR already"

"I hope not" Jay said, determined.

"maybe we should split up, cover more ground" Odie said aggravated.

"Ok, Archie and Atlanta you search the west side of the park, Herry search the east, Odie search the South, Neil and I will check the north, maybe Neil will get lucky. Everyone meet back here in about 10 minutes"

"Of course I will, Jay. It's in my blood" Neil said, still gazing into the mirror.

Jay stared at Neil, arms crossed and a face of "I'm-about-to-snap-if-you-don't-put-that-down"

Neil looked up and recognized the 'over used' expression on his face.

"You are such a party pooper"

"When did he notice that" Atlanta whispered into Archie's ear.

"He's a bit slow" Archie said back.

They both giggled as the moved out to their designated area.

While walking, Odie had his PMR out, checking for any signals from Theresa's missing PMR.

"Are you sure it's here Odie?" Jay asked.

"Well, there's a faint signal defiantly coming from the park, but it's not strong enough to pinpoint a location."

Jay nodded as they all headed in different directions.

NORTH:

"I don't see why we are looking for this PMR" Neil complained. "I mean, there goes my Saturday, and can't Odie just make another one?"

"No Neil. It may have a clue to who did this, so we can figure out why they did and if they are with Cronus"

"If they were with Cronus, wouldn't they have taken her already? I mean hello"

Jay didn't know what to say to this. Why did he/she leave her there?

"Another reason to find the PMR"

Neil sighed.

"Besides, it's dangerous to have a PMR fro people to pick up and see our location, or use the gadgets panted inside. Or even worse, if Cronus got it, then we are in big trouble, he could use the GPS function." Jay said.

"Yeah, but he's not that smart… is he?"

"No, but maybe he has… an apprentice."

"You mean, someone like you?"

Jay's heart froze as the image of the boy in his dream stung his mind.

"Maybe Neil… maybe"

West:

"So, if Cronus got it, then we are in trouble?" Archie asked into the PMR.

"Yes, a lot of trouble" Jay answered.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds about right" Atlanta said, looking to the PMR that was held in Archie's hand.

"Ok Jay, we're on it" Archie said as he hung up.

"Who knew a PMR would cause that much trouble?" Atlanta laughed.

"Apparently a lot" Archie said.

"God we could use Theresa right now to use her ability to help find it" Atlanta said.

"Why? She's such a Drama queen. 'I sense… danger… all around… no wait, I'm just being a drama queen'"

"Archie, you could be so mean. She is a powerful girl, you'd be surprised"

"Uhuh"

Atlanta sighed.

"Guys" They heard from the PMR. Archie slid it once again out of his pocket.

"Theresa, is everything ok?" Atlanta asked concerned.

"I don't know, I'm calling from Hermes PMR, I have a bad feeling, be careful"

Archie sighed, ready tot throw a 'You are such a Drama queen' comment. Atlanta interrupted him just in time. All Theresa needed was him to be a jerk and send her over the edge.

"We will Theresa, don't worry."

"No Atlanta, it's more dangerous than you think, Cronus…"

The line was cut short, and everything on the PMR grew black.

"Theresa?" Atlanta said, but got no reply.

"See what I mean" Archie said, crossing his arms.

"She may be serious you know" Atlanta said in Theresa's defense.

"Who knows, she was knocked out pretty hard, she could just be 'hallucinating'"

"Please, give her a break will you?"

Archie sighed. "Fine"

As the walked through the park, searching high and low, in bushes and trees, Archie knew something was on Atlanta mind.

"What are you thinking about" Archie said with a smile.

"Well, you know how Jay said that Cronus finding the PMR would be dangerous?"

"Yes Atlanta?"

"Cronus never does his own jobs, like going to the park to get the PMR, right?" Atlanta said.

"True, but what's the matter?"

" He usually leaves one of his…."

"Giants, I know. Hey… are you al…?"

"ARCHIE!" Atlanta screamed, pushing him out of the way. She ducked as a rock flew over her head.

"Where did THAT come from" Archie called out, regaining to his feet.

"Oh, I don't know…. MAYBE FROM HIM!" Atlanta said, dodging another rock.

"Atlanta watch out behind you!"

Atlanta swerved and looked eye to eye with her opponent. In the blink of an eye, she could see a rock, shadow above her head, the size of a truck.

"Uh oh"

EAST:

"Right Jay, I'll get to it" Herry said as he hung up his PMR.

After a while of searching, Herry was starting to get a little aggravated and impatient.

"Herry go west" Herry imitated Jay. "I hate going alone, it's so… lonely. Oh well, a job's a job"

Suddenly, Herry's strong nose picked up a scent. A lovely, mouth watering scent.

"No… I got to find the PMR" He said to himself. "Why am I talking to myself?" Herry shrugged and kept searching, fighting the urge to go to the smell that made his mouth water.

But the more he went further into the park, the stronger the smell was.

Suddenly his stomach rumbled, like thunder on a clear morning.

"Wow" he said, rubbing his stomach. "I am so hungry!"

Suddenly he smell brushed past his nose, and made him feel weak and hungry.

He sniffed the air.

"Mmm, hotdogs" he said. His stomach rumbled again, telling him t was way past his lunch time.

"Maybe just a bite" he said, giving into his greediness of food.

He followed the scent of the food, curving left and right until he was in a clearing.

Suddenly, the smell vanished, leaving a poor hungry Herry to look at where the smell had brought him. It looked like he was in some kind of woods, like the woods far to the East of the park.

"Wow I walked that far on an empty stomach?"

Suddenly, a rumble came from his left.

"Wow, was that me?"

Again the rumble boomed through the woods as trees in front of him started to crack and bend in all directions.

Suddenly it stopped, and Herry stood, confused. He could hear a faint but heavy breathing come form in front of him.

"Jay?" Herry asked.

Suddenly a rock came from he trees and laded not even one foot away from him, the air from he strong throw pushing him backwards and onto his back.

"I guess not!" Herry said, now very angry.

"No one messes with a hungry Herry!"

Herry no longer felt alone, because he knew he wasn't alone. There was someone or something else hidden in the trees.

SOUTH:

"So your saying Cronus could have stolen the PMR?"

"Yeah, let's hope he's not that smart." Jay said through the PMR.

"Let's" Odie said, hanging up.

He searched all over the Southern side of the park, in trees, bushes, under benches, everywhere, but couldn't find a single trace.

"Now, if I were a PMR, where would I be?"

"Looking for this?" A familiar, yet suttle and beautiful voice said behind him.

He turned around quickly to find a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, straight down her slender back. Her eyes were blue as ice, the faintest blue he had ever seen.

"Yes… ah… actually…" he stuttered, he didn't do well with beautiful girls such as her.

"Madelia?"

"Oh, you weren't supposed to know yet" she said smiling. In her hand there was a broken PMR, broken into millions of pieces.

"You want it?" Madelia said. "Come get it"

She ran westly into the woods, and he followed after her, confused.

"Madelia… wait…" he said in puffs of breath.

Suddenly he stopped. He looked around him, trying to spot Madelia from all the trees.

"M…Madelia? Madelia! Where are you!" he screamed, getting a bit angrier.

He heard a rustle in the bush in front of him, as he watched carefully. Almost ignoring the noise, something emerged from the bush.

It was a large figure, with an oval, bald head and built up body. It reminded him much like…

"GIANT!" Odie screamed, running into he trees.

He slid down muddy slopes, he ran past prickly leaves which scratched at his arm, but he didn't dare stop. Finding a ditch at the corner of his eye, he slid down and hid, waiting for the giant to go on looking for Odie. Soon enough, big large feet appeared above him as the giant ran down towards where he was going to run.

Once the coast was clear, he left his hiding spot and tried to look for the way back.

"This way… no this… ARGH!" he screamed.

"ODIE?!" he heard a voice say.

"HERRY! Herry where are you!"

"Over… here… is anyone else… with you?"

"No… how about you!"

"If you count ONE BIG UGLY GIANT AS A SOMEODY, well then YEAH!"

"Um… I'll call Jay!" He got his PMR out of his pocket, shaking and scared.

"Come on COME ON!" he screamed at the blue device in his hand.

"DAMN! There are too many trees! I can't get a signal!"

"That's nice I GOT MY OWN PROBLEMS!" Herry shouted, blocking a punch.

"Hang on… I'm coming Herry!" Odie shouted, running towards his best friend's voice.

"Hello Odie" a voice said in front of him. He took his glasses off and cleaned the fogginess with his jumper.

"Move Madelia! I have to do something!"

"Going so soon, sexy?"

"MADELIA! MOVE!" He said, as he punched the girl square between the eyes.

The figure of what seemed like his beautiful love, Madelia, cracked and fell too many pieces of rock.

"Sorry to 'break' up with you" he said, running towards Herry.

Anger was all over Odie's face.

"Wow, what happened to you?"

"I sort of broke up my girlfriend."

"Wait, you broke her up or break up?"

"Broke her up… HERRY!"

Herry side stepped, the giants hand making a dint into the ground.

Herry looked at the dinted hole.

"Shesh. And to think that could have been me."

"ATLANTA!" They heard a male voice say not far off. They heard a whip they assumed was Archie's shoot out from it's holder, and make contact with whatever was fighting them.

"Go make sure they're alright" Herry said, getting the giant into a head lock. "I have this bozo covered."

Odie nodded as he ran towards where he had heard Archie shout.

"Whoa!" Odie said.

He saw the scene before him; Atlanta on the ground, assumed to be pushed away from a punch, with Archie swinging his whip towards the giant.

Odie went to help Atlanta up from her lying position.

"Glad you could join the party, we are having a fiasco!"

"I can see, I just came from a few parties myself, and I can tell you, they were very satisfying."

"Right… well where are the others?"

"Herry is… busy, he's just over there…"

Suddenly the heard a loud crash.

"HAD ENOUGH, BOZO?! ALRIGHT! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" they heard Herry scream.

"Yeah, I'm here, you and Archie are here, Jay and Neil… I have not the slightest clue."

"AHHH" they heard Herry scream. Suddenly, Herry's muscular body emerged from the trees, landing beside them, and after Herry came another giant.

"Oh great" Archie said. "Like one giant wasn't enough"

"Come one, let's get this party started" Atlanta said, taking a battle stance.

"I intend to" Archie said grinning.

NORTH:

"Where is everybody?" Neil asked.

"I have no idea." Jay said confused. "I said in 10 minutes to meet back here, but there's no one."

"Maybe they went back home, come on Jay, My legs are sore and my hair is messy, and I FEEL DIRTY!" Neil shouted.

"NEIL! You are not HELPING!"

Jay walked off into the distance, fists clenched and anger fuming from his face.

"Where do you think you are going?" Neil said after him.

"To find the others, whether you want to or not"

Neil sighed. "FINE!" he said as he followed the leader.

"But how do we know where they are?"

Jay had an idea click into his head. He pushed Neil in front.

"Let's play "Follow The Leader", you are lucky, so you lead"

"Oh not this leader crap again, Jay…"

"Come on Neil!"

"Ok, ok! I'm the leader first though"

Jay ran his fingers through his hair, fighting the urge to punch the living day lights out of Neil.

After a while of walking, Neil stopped in front of a forest.

"Umm… Hmm…"

"What's wrong Neil!" Jay said adjitated.

"I think we are… lost?"

"I have no TIME to be lost!" Jay screamed.

"HAD ENOUGH, BOZO?! ALRIGHT! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" they heard Herry scream.

"Um, was I just hearing things? Or did…"

"COME ON NEIL!"

Neil sighed. "Why did I get stuck with you, I'm the lucky one…"

Jay pulled Neil arm to where they heard Herry scream. The ran through the forest, aimlessly, hoping someone would come in range of vision.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW" Neil screamed.

"WHAT!"

"I think I stepped in something… I really don't want to step in again!"

"You are such a woose! Now come on! The others are in danger, and all you care about is stepping in poo!"

"Well, duh, IT'S DISGUSTING! You'd think animals would have the brains to invent toilets?"

"More than I could say for you Neil"

"Hey… what?"

"Just be quiet, now where do you think they are lucky-boy"

"Ah… Jay… how should I know…"

"Just pick a direction!"

"OK! This way!"

"Geez thanks a lot for doing that much work Neil"

"Don't mention it"

Jay sighed as he went in the direction Neil had pointed to. If Neil's luck was playing the game they were, then they might have a little hope.

"ARCHIE!"

Jay heard a woman scream just up a head.

"ATLANTA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Jay screamed. He got no reply. Her scream sounded like it came from a distance away, but it was ahead of him, so they were traveling in the right direction.

"We are coming!"

CHIRONS' OFFICE

"Theresa! What is wrong?" Persephone asked.

"Something's wrong, really wrong!"

"What do you mean? Did you have a vision?"

"Of course I did! I am physic, hello! You of all people should know!"

Persephone knew that Theresa was angry, and instead of helping her friends she was cooped up in Chiron's office, so she ignore her comment.

"What happened Theresa?"

"It was a trap, all a trap, Cronus has giants all over the place, I… I have to get there! I have to!"  
"Theresa! You are in no shape to do what you want! You are injured, you need rest or you will put yourself in more danger than you could possibly imagine. If you want, I'll call Hermes and you can warn them."

"Fine" Theresa said, defeated.

Persephone came back with a blue device that had wings like on Hermes' helmet on the sides.

Theresa grabbed it and called the nearest person, which happened to be Archie.

"Guys!" she called.

"Theresa, is everything ok?" Atlanta called.

"I don't know, I'm calling from Hermes PMR, I have a bad feeling, be careful" Theresa said very concerned.

"We will Theresa, don't worry"

"No Atlanta, it's more dangerous than you think, Cronus has giants set up all over the place, get out of there pronto!" but by the end of her speech, the line was cut dead.

"Atalanta… ATLANTA!" she screamed, but she got o reply.

She dialed in Jay's number.

"Come on Jay, COME ON! Pick up!" she said impatiently. But as she predicted, there was no reply.

"DAMN!" she cursed. "I have to get there!"

She looked at Persephone who had just entered the room.

"Persephone, here, take this back to Hermes, and please, get me a drink of water."

"Sure Theresa, wait right here"

Once Persephone was gone, Theresa attempted to stand form her bed, with not much success. "Come on!" she said to her body. She used all of her power to heal herself as much as she could. Instantly, she felt better, but still a bit lightheaded, she wasn't as strong yet, but was better enough to go and save her friends.

She ran out of the school and tried to find all means of transport.

But nothing came to sight.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have an early work out!" she said as she started to run towards the park.

As she ran, she bumped into man people, but was too worried to even look and apologize. As she got nearer and nearer, her sense of danger got stronger and stronger.  
As she stood where Herry's truck was parked, she used her senses to sense where even one of them were.

She followed her senses into a forest type of place. She looked at the ground and saw big huge foot prints the size of… "Giants" she whispered.

As she ran, she heard a girl like screech.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW" she heard. Confusion washed over her face. "Neil"

She knew it was him, but where.

She began to feel weaker and weaker, but she wouldn't give up, never.

She ran towards the scream, feeling closer and closer to someone who project a lot of heat.

Soon enough, she heard voices. Two voices.

"ATLANTA WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed one. "We are coming"

"Jay!" she whispered.

Hope lifted her heart and made her feel more powerful than ever. She bushed back leaves and vines in her way, getting closer and closer to Jay.

But then something triggered something in her mind that screamed "DANGER, DANGER!" as she sensed a rather large person or thing approach her and her two companions in in-between.

"Ah, Jay… yeah… ah… WHAT IS THAT!" Neil screamed.

Theresa ran harder and harder, through trees and leaves that scratched at her body, leaving red marks on her pale skin. But she didn't care, nor notice.

After a while, endless vines and trees came to an end, and showed a clearing where Jay, her love of her life, was battling a humongous giant.

"JAY!" she screamed.

"Theresa?! What the hell are you doing here!"

Disappointment reached Theresa's face.

"Ok, let's retry that…  
'Jay'  
'Theresa, how lovely to see you better'  
'Why thank you Jay, you don't look too bad yourself, do you need help?'  
'sure Theresa'" Theresa said sarcastically.

"There's no time, if you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy, dear. And you are in no shape to fight."

"Yes dad! Geez, first from Hera and Persephone, and now you, come to think of it, what else would I expect?"

"Can't this be talked about later?" Jay said, blocking a punch.

"See this is totally you, I come to save your guys butts and this is the thanks I get?"

"GEEZ! I KNOW YOU GUYS JUST LOOOVE TO FIGHT, BUT THIS IS A BAD TIME!" Neil screamed. Even the giant was startled.

"Fine" they both said.

Suddenly Theresa had a flash back.

FLASH BACK

She was back in Persephone's solarium, but her vision was hazy blue. Persephone came into her solarium with a bottle. She said a few words that were not important, therefore where whispered.

"They are very stubborn… rather obnoxious… and not… very… smart!" she sad as she banged on the bottle.

… "focus Theresa, I want you to use your mind to control him"

END OF FLASH BACK

Theresa knew exactly what to do. She got a red device from her pocket, and tried to aim at the giant.

"Keep him still" she said.

"Why… what's that…"

"Just try to Jay, don't worry, I know what I'm doing"

Jay trusted her with all his heart, he would trust her with his life, that's why he loved her so much. He nodded and did as hard as he could to keep the giant still.

"Ok, go" Jay said.

Theresa threw the device, and it clung onto the hairy, scaly skin attached to the cold blooded flesh of the Giant with great ease.

"Yes!" she chanted.

"Now what?" Jay asked, still blocking and dodging punches.

"Watch and learn" Theresa said smiling. She as done this once before, who says she can't do it again?

She squinted her eyes as she focused all her energy towards her ability with great difficulty. She was weak and tired, and her condition would have a massive outcome on her ability to fight and use her powers. But no bump or tiredness would stop her. Jay needed her help, the team needed her help, and she wasn't going to let them down anytime soon.

"What ever you're going to do Theresa, do it now!" Neil screeched, the giant heading his direction.

Theresa concentrated harder.

"Neil, you're not helping" Theresa said, once again collecting all her strength.

She collapsed into a sitting position on the floor.

"I can't… I just can't" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on, I know you can do it" Jay said, looking into Theresa's soft emerald eyes. Suddenly, he was pulled for his trance. The giant stood behind the unaware Jay, ready to strike.  
"JAY!" Theresa screamed. But she knew it was too late. Jay wouldn't have the time to get out of the situation he was jammed in without being squashed into a pancake. 'No' she thought in her mind. 'NO'

Suddenly, without even realizing, her eyes squinted and the giant was flown backwards, bending millions of trees in it's path.

"Wow" Jay and Neil said together, looking at all the bent trees.

Theresa's eyes grew wide. "I did that?" she asked. Her heart leaped for joy at her amazing power, but most of all that she saved her love's life.

"You did great honey" Jay said, hugging her. "Glad to see your better"

Theresa was about to say something back when she was interrupted by a scream.

"ODIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?! MOVE ALREADY" The three teens heard a below from their right.

"Duty calls" Jay said, offing a hand to Theresa.

"Why thank you" she said, as they ran towards the shout.

"ODIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?! MOVE ALREADY" Herry shouted at the black boy that was engrossed with his computer.

"What? I can't hear you Herry over the giants! I'm trying to figure out how to…"

"ODIE!" Herry screamed, as he sided his black companion. A fist came nearer and nearer his best friend as he raced towards his rescue. Odie swerved around, just to catch a glimpse of what was coming his way. A fist was 10 cm from his face when a very muscular clenched hand appeared at his rescue. "Oh…" Odie said, readjusting his glasses.

"Odie…move…NOW!" Herry said, trying as hard as he could to hold up the giants hairy paw.

"Oh, right" Odie said, laughing at his embarrassment.

"You've messed with the… wrong guys…sweetheart!" Herry screamed as he threw the giant into another with his incredible strength.

"Oh no" Odie said.

"What" Herry said, clenching his fists.

"He's back!" Odie said pointing towards the giant he thought he'd 'lost' earlier.

"Oh what a beautiful Saturday this weekend turned out to be, who knew when I was two I would be battling monsters 14 years later on a Saturday morning instead of going to the movies with my friends or…?"

"No time for jokes Herry" Odie said with a very serious face.

"Archie! The giant…" Atlanta screamed in fear.

As Archie predicted, a giant stood towering over him. He looked at his whip which was on the floor quite a few steps away.

"Ah, thanks Lanta, but you couldn't have said it earlier?!" Archie screamed.

Atlanta shrugged, trying to figure out how to save him.

"Ah, wait here Archie!"

"Does it LOOK LIKE I'm in a hurry to go somewhere?!"

"Right… just wait here"

Atlanta ran and searched the bag she had packed for the trip.

"Ah… the only things left are Theresa's num-chucks." She thought.

"Oh well, better than nothing"

She grabbed the num-chucks, and rushed over to Archie.

"NUM-CHUCKS?!"

"How do you use these things?!" she said, observing the weapon.

"I should know because I have a black belt… HOW SHOULD I KNOW" Archie screamed, getting bit angry.

"Err… Umm…" Atlanta said. He gave up. She did the only thing that came to her mind.

"Ok, I would try to get as much out of the way as possible!"

"Oh please don't tell me your just going to chuck them" Archie said, wondering if it was the giant or the girl wit h a deadly weapon about to throw it like a rag doll was more scarier.

"YOU ARE JUST GOING TO CHUCK THEM?!" Archie said, fear rushing onto his face.

"Well, Theresa can do it, why can't I?"  
"Because she's a BLACK BELT MAYBE?!"

"Oh shut up! Who's in the dangerous position here!"

Archie was quiet. "F…fine… just aim carefully!"

Atlanta nodded. She tried to take aim, unsure if she should throw or not.

'I can do thins… oh who am I kidding no I can't…. no I can do it! COME ON ATLANAT COME ON!' Atlanta debated with herself. Just as she was about to hit, and the giant was about to strike, the giant was unexpectedly thrown sky high, landing meters away where lay 2 other giants, all unconscious.

"Wow, ok…" Odie said, clearing his glasses.

"Theresa, are you alright?" a person said behind them. The turned around and saw Theresa, light headed and woozy with Jay behind her concerned, wait, concerned was an understatement.

"Yeah… I think…" Theresa said, struggling to stand.

She felt her knees start to give way, and her legs went numb and lost all physical control. Expecting to hit the ground, a pair of hands caught her protectively.

"Woops, maybe not" Theresa said, looking into her hero's eyes. Sure enough, the chocolate eyes gleamed back at her.

"Wait… hooold up. You did that? Since when have you been so powerful?" Archie said.

"Well, I was expecting a thank you from the person I just saved but what the hay" Theresa said sarcastically, as she tried t regain all power of her legs with slight success.

Everyone stared at Archie, waiting for him to say 'thank you' which he rarely said, especially to a girl.

Theresa paused for a minute. All of a sudden, she felt danger, but as she thought, all the giants were unconscious. 'Maybe it's the danger that Archie will be in if he doesn't say thank you' She thought, as she stood fully up and running.

"Oh, ahhh, AHEM, Thank you" he said in a low voice.

"Sorry Archie, I didn't quite get that" Theresa said.

"I SAID…." Archie paused, and his face went pale.

"Archie?" Atlanta said, following his gaze. As she turned, she saw a giant behind the weak and defenseless Theresa. She looked at the pile of expected 3 giants, but only saw two, and her heart froze.

"THERESA!" Archie and Atlanta said together as the giants fist was raised.

From he shadow in front of her, she knew exactly what was behind her, all 7 foot of it.

She turned quickly as the giant prepared to pull down with great force, anger and hurt in his eyes.

Theresa screamed in fear, and held her arms up around her face by pure instinct, expecting the worse.

But instead, she saw the giants hand hover over her head.

"What the…" she said quietly. Suddenly, a voice from the shadows echoed through the woods.

"Go" it said, in a manly voice.

Just as it was told, it went somewhere into the trees, and so did the other 2 giants who were uneasy but obedient.

The 'shadow guy' emerged from the shadows, and a man stepped out. His muscular body and a designer T-shirt that had DnG on the back, with long wavy chocolate hair with light blonde highlights streaking down his hair like sunshine. He had tight blue pants that also had a label written in cursive font on his back pocket as "Gucci". His eyes were blue, Infact, they were ice blue, but not loving, and sweet baby blue, cold and almost devious icy blue.

"Wow" Jay thought. "Neil and him would go perfectly together."

Suddenly, it hit him. His dream. Everything about him. The similar facial features, the muscular built body, the thick wavy locks that dripped like rain from his head to his designer clothing and shoes.

"Whoa, back off" Jay said.

"Calm down Jay, he just saved your girlfriends life, I'm mean cut him some slack! HEY! New kid, where'd you get those jeans? I have waited for those jeans for ages!" Neil gasped. "You don't have 'special' people like me do you? Oh shhh! Our little secret"

"You could say that" the mysterious man said, clutching a small photo frame in his pocket. No one noticed though, they were too caught up in his wonderful face, but the picture that was pinned into the photo frame was of his master, the famous but mythed God Of Time and the seven destined to defeat him's enemy. Next to the miniature frame was an hour glass, with orange dust spilling. This was the time he had on Earth before his soul was sucked away forever. He only had 3 days to commit his plan.

"Are you ok, young girl?" he said as he gazed at Theresa.

"Oh… me? Yeah… perfect"

Jay's face turned into a frown. "Yeah so perfect, if only you could remember" he muttered.

"Jay… is that you? Oh brother, I have waited so long!" he said, engaging into a hug.

"BROTHER?!" Jay shouted.

"Brother…" The team said in disbelief.

"Stay the hell away from us you creep!" Jay said, pushing away the guy.

"But Jay… It's me… James, you don't remember?"

"No, now go away"

"JAY!" Theresa scowled. "He just saved my life… or is that not important"

Jay stared at her. "Of COURSE it is important! But… he's not my brother… he can't be! I reckon he's the one who knocked you out!"

James body stiffened. "I… don't know what you're talking about"

"Jay! Why would he knock me out, then rescue me?" Theresa said.

Jay was caught there. Why would he do that?

"You have pretty eyes" Atlanta said dreamingly.

This time Archie scowled. "Atlanta! How can we trust this guy? We barely know him?"

"But I know Jay, and he knows me"

"Prove it wise guy" Jay said.

James brought out a pendant, much like the ones that Jay and the others had.

FLASH BACK: (JAMES)

'I knew this thing would come in handy some day' James remembered Cronus say when Cronus handed him the pendant. "Foolish teenagers, think they can fool me! Well, I'll beat them at their own medicine. This is what the 7 have around their neck, a secret door way to the gateway of the gods, so I've been told by my failed dog companions who now suffer eternity of jail by Poseidon. But nevertheless, it's come to good use. I built a special camera inside to take it around the school, show me everything, form God's to offices to training grounds, and show me their tactics. This is going to be good." Cronus painted the pendant over again with rich and god gold paint, as it cleared the "T" that was marked on the back of the false pendant Appestats gave to them to trick him with. He then got a sharp but thin piece of metal, and engraved a "J" on the back.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Where… did you get this?" Jay said, examining the pendant. On the back it had a "J", much like his.

"Err… someone gave it to me" James said.

"well… see… this proves his one of us" Odie said.

"I guess" Archie said.

"Let's bring him to the school and check with Hera." Jay said.

"Yeah, sounds good" James said a little shaken. "But ah, you guys go ahead, I have to ah… AHEM clear my throat"

"Sure" Jay said suspiciously. 'What could he possibly do?'

Once everyone was gone, James brought his pendant closer to his face.

"Stage one is complete master" he whispered.

"Excellent, onto stage two, but don't be suspicious, these kids aren't dumb you know." The sly voice of Cronus said softly out of the pendant for only him to hear.

"I know, I barely convinced Jay, everyone else was easy"

"James?" a female voice said behind him. He turned around and was a little shaken and nervous.

"T…Theresa, hi…"

"are you coming?" Theresa said, pointing to the car.

"Yeah, I was just ah, cleaning my pendant. It's very precious to me." James said as he breathed onto his pendant and cleaned it with his jumper.

"Ok… well hurry up" Theresa said sweetly.

"Sure"

Theresa walked back to the car, something screaming at the back of her mind "DANGER, DANGER, you know this guy tried to hurt you!", but that voice wasn't loud enough to hear, so was ignored, which was a great and vital mistake, for her and the world.


	12. 11 A slient shout of danger

HEEELLLLOOOOOOOOo sorry, a bit hyper today... high on coke ;)

anyway, enjot chapter 11!!! :P

Just to warn all ozzies, espec ones in vic, about the EXTREME eather tomorrow, total fire ban, and massivly strong winds pparently. :| uhoh SO WATCH OUT!

ok, enjoy this.... long chapter, but not as long as the last one.

Well, im off to play a computer game! if people know COD4, its the besttttt. anyway, not as good as writting though, surprisingly.

OK! RxR

Goddess95 :)

CHAPTER 11 *THE SILENT SHOUT OF DANGER*

"So, what's your story?" Theresa asked in the car. The trip to jay took forever, an eternity Infact, and eternity of boredom and jealousy. Why is everyone so interested in this guy? Jay thought.

"Oh… my story?" James asked, a little nervous. This made Jay suspicious.

"Yeah, like how did you find us" Atlanta said.

"Better yet, how the hell you know Jay" Archie said, also suspicious.

"Oh, well, me and Jay were twins, and… ah… we were separated when ah… we were born, and then when the doctors rang about mum's death, they had a file on you, and I thought I'd swing by"

"Oh that's so devastating" Atlanta said.

"I know" Theresa said, this time looking at Jay.

Jay blushed. She really did care fro him, not this strange "brother".

When they got to the school, Jay placed his pendant in the lock, as it turned a full spin, and the door unlocked like magic.

Inside was a string, which Herry pulled. The light appeared and shone brightly, exposing every dirty spec of dust hid in the Janitors closet. In front of 8 eyes, a blue vortex appeared out of thin air, all lines eventually meeting in the middle, making it glamorous and a blue sensation.

'Wow, I can't believe I am actually going to see the God's!' James thought. Of course he saw Hecates and all, but not the king and queen of god's, let alone the enemies of his master.

"After you" Jay said coldly.

"Thanks" James said sarcastically.

Once through the beauty of the God's portal, a beautiful palace came to sight, full of white and gold. There were ancient yet shiny and clear white pillars, holding a glass dome shape roof as high as a 5 story building. The floor was shiny marble, and in the middle of the room stood a golden yet humongous statue of the king of God's, Zeus.

"So this is the big guy, the 'boss'" James said laughing.

"Yeah, what's so funny wise guy?" Jay said with all seriousness.

"Jay would you give it a rest?" Theresa said.

"What?"

"He's your brother fro Zeus sake, treat him like one" Theresa said as she walked into the hallway, appalled from his suspicious behavior.

"Theresa..." Jay called after her. "You happy?!" he said, pointing to James.

Jay walked after Theresa, the gang following.

"James you coming?" Atlanta said.

"Atlanta, the guy will come when he's ready, right dumb ass?"

"Huh? Oh…"

"ARCHIE!" Atlanta said, pulling on his ear.

"I'll just be a minute… I'm checking out the statue."

"Sure, you going to make the statue angry as well bozo?" Herry said, also peeved.

"Huh?"

"He calls everyone bozo, don't worry" Neil sid quickly. "You'll still get the jeans… right?"

"Yeah" James said. 'Gees is this all this guy cares about?' he thought.

"Don't you think… no wait, know that I'll look GORGEOUS in those jeans?" Neil said, posing.

'I'm solemnly mistaken, all he cares about is himself and his 'looks'' James thought.

"Yeah… breath taking" James said sarcastically.

"Oh come one, don't be jealous of me, I'm sure you look… 'OK' in those jeans too, not as much as me, but you can't beat natural good looks." Neil said, taking his sarcasm the wrong way.

"Yeah… I'll get back to you on that"

James turned around to face the statue as he repositioned his pendant.

"Excellent, so this is the great… 'statue', and of course their hide out. You have served well, but it's not yet over. Stage 3" Cronus said quietly.

"Yes master" He put his pendant back in his jumper and went to follow the others.

"Children, what a pleasant surprise." Hera said, stroking her peacock in her office.

"Yes well we couldn't wait to show you what the cat dragged in" Jay said, crossing his arms.

"What he means is, well, we got a surprise visitor." Odie said.

Hera circled around the young boy, who stood nervously and shaky.

"Your nervous boy" Hera said, raising an eyebrow. "That can show fear and weakness"

"Well, I… I'm nervous… you are the… the q…queen of God's"

"True, well after a few training sessions with Ares, you should be in ship shape…" Hera said, whacking him on the back, sending him flying forward.

"Wait, not only does he raid my life, he raids my training sessions as well?" Jay said. Theresa sighed at his sudden out burst.

"He'll be staying at the dorm until we figure out what to do with him" Hera said, ignoring Jay's comment.

"WHAT?!" Jay screamed.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Hera screamed. Eve the peacock shed a few feathers at her scream.

Jay, fuming red, clenched his fists as he exited the room in a huff and a puff.

"Don't hit yourself on the way out" James called.

Archie was about to punch him, when Atlanta stopped him.

Theresa felt sorry fro Jay, even though she knew that he was being irrational, and taking this way to hard.

She went to go comfort him, when Hera stopped her.

"Persephone has been calling fro you… something about a runaway pupil?"

Theresa bit her lip. 'Uh oh" she thought.

"Yeah… sure" she said, exiting the door and heading towards Persephone office.

"So, what about the PMR?" Neil said.

They al looked at each other blankly.  
"Hang on, your telling me, that I walked for 3 HOURS, STEPPING IN POO, GETTING DIRTY, FOR NOTHING?!"

"Wait, did you say something about a PMR? This wouldn't be it would it?" James said, pulling a blue device from his pocket.

"Err… yeah… hey where did you find it?" Archie said, snatching the PMR.

"It… it was… ah… I don't know"

"Right…"

"Well, I'm sure Odie can do his magic from here, right Odie?" Atlanta said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get right on it."

Odie left the room with the PMR in his hand and computer in the other, walking to Hermes's office.

"I think it's time to go…" Atlanta said to Archie.

Archie grunted as he gave in to Atlanta's tug, and gave James one last glare as he signaled that he was watching him carefully. Although James felt a little threatened, he knew he wouldn't in front of Atlanta. He was going to waltz out the door when Hera stopped him.

"AHEM, where do you think you are going mr?"

"out…"

"You wanna' be on the team, you are treated like a team member, and that means a personal 1 hour session with Ares. Now."

"Yes Hera" James said, cursing under his breath. He brought his pendant out of his jumper and left it hanging form his neck, so the camera would pick up on everything.

"Wow he loves that pendant" Neil whispered in Herry's ear.

"I know, you don't even do that" Herry said chuckling as he left the room.

"Wha? HEY!" Neil screamed, running after him.

PERSEPHONE's OFFICE.

"Theresa dear, how lovely to see you" Persephone said, a little coldly.

"Sorry about…"

"ABOUT GOING AGAINST MY WORDS? Your forgiven, seeing how they needed you" Persephone said, going into an on and off blue state she usually did when she was angry.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Never mind, you'll make up by some extra lessons"

"Yes miss Persephone" Theresa said defeated. "What are we learning?"

"First things first, we are going to figure out who knocked you out, it may be important."

"Ok, but I don't remember…"

"You don't need to" Persephone said. "Not with magic"

"Oh"

"Follow my lead Theresa"

Persephone put out her hands, palm up, as Theresa did so. Persephone lay her hands on hers, as they sat cross legged on soft cushions.

"Now, concentrate. Clear your mind, Theresa."

Theresa shut her eyes, as she tired to clear her thoughts. But her mind kept shouting out in quiet voices 'Jay', and how concerned she was for him. She'd never seen him more stressed, about someone other than Cronus.

"Focus… just a little more…"

"ARGH! I can't do it! I'm sorry Persephone, but there's too much on my mind at the moment. Plus I just woke up and pushed myself to fight giants, I feel exhausted!"

"Ok, I won't push you, go and get some sleep, you look awful! Meet me back here tomorrow then, we shall try again"

Theresa nodded as she exited the room and towards the dorm.

But all the way there, she felt something ticking at the back of her mind, something that was attempting to tell her something. Little did she know, it was calling a serious warning of DANGER.

"What is wrong with me?" she thought.

"Are you alright?" someone said behind her. She turned around quickly, disappointed of who stood before her.

"Expecting Jay?" James said hurt.

"N… no, you just scared me"

DANGER!  
DANGER!

"Well, you don't look too good"

"I…I'm fine"

DANGER!  
DANGER!

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Man have I got a migraine"

"Oh, well, I best be off"

"Yeah, you don't want to keep the God of war waiting" Theresa said woozy.

DANGER!  
DANGER!

"Yeah… you ok to get home?

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok, see you later"

DANGER!

DANGER!

Once James was gone into the distance, Theresa was left alone, clutching her head in pain.

"What a head ache"


End file.
